Tipilire
Tipilire is an adult female lioness. She is one of the founders and Queen of the all-female Bititi Pride and the mother of Araali. Appearance Tipilire has large and sturdy build with rather dark, almost black fur, with dark gray muzzle, underbelly, and paws. She has orange eyes surrounded by light dark and light gray shading and a dark brown tail tuft. Personality Tipilire is seen as stern, yet also caring and compassionate. She cares for her pride's well being and won't be let down when someone says it's a male's job to be the main ruler. It is also a protective mother, wanting to make sure her daughter, as well as the other cubs of the Bititi Pride, are well cared for. Background Tipilire was from a pride far from the Pride Lands to a single lioness who was part of the pride. She was raised with loving care by her mother but soon her mother was killed and she was left alone. Her mother was an only daughter/cub so she had no family within the pride. When she was a young adult, she was pretty much cast out by her pride due to her fur coloring, as it caused many failed hunts. During a normal outing for her to clear her mind, she was attacked and forced upon by a rogue lion. That was when she decided to leave her pride. The next four months of her life were hard, but soon she found a new family with adolescent cousins, Jayei and Nia, who helped her find food. Eventually, Tipilire had her daughter, Araali, and the foursome made their way through the lands trying to find a place to call their own. ''The New Legacy 7: Rise of a King'' Mufasa's Reign Scar's Reign Secretly Tipilire and Subira have been keeping in contact during Scar's cruel reign with the help of Kasi and his mother, Sayyawm. However, when things started getting worse, the two stopped in order to keep the cheetahs safe from Scar and the hyenas. During a patrol, Tipilire found Subira and Hafsa waiting by the South Borders. Of course, Tipilire was unsure about Hafsa, but after hearing it from both, she allowed both to cross. Then, she learned what was going on in the Pride Lands and why Azima was in the South Lands. Right away, Tipilire agreed to help and she would raise Subira's unborn cubs to keep them safe from Scar. Tipilire was present with her pride's healer Auni, during the birth of Tafari. She and Subira waited a few days before separating her from Tafari and giving him to Nia, who had recently given birth to her own daughter. She would then escort Subira and Hafsa to the borders and wish them luck to face Scar. Tipilire and her pride will join Simba and the Mufasa Pride during the battle against Scar and the hyenas (minus the Nzuri's clan). Quotes Family Members Mother * Unnamed Daughter * Araali Tree Trivia * Tipilire was originally named Bayyina, which meant "Testament". References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Animals Category:Good Category:Bititi Pride Category:Rogues